The Cullen Kids
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Sometime after Edward and Bella left Volterra, Aro, Caius an Marcus found out that Bella was still human. They wanted to let Bella know that they hadn't forgotten so they decided to punish her somehow. And they found the perfect way to do it. Bella has to battle motherhood with the Cullens, so they run away from Forks. They head to Isle Esme to wait out their time.
1. Let's Go

**Okay I have had this story in the back burner for a while now and since you all loved Baby Edward in _My Green-Eyed Baby_ I thought you'd all love this story... I only have a few chaps pre-written so bear with me.. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! _I looked down at my phone. It's a text from Edward.

**BBDKJEJXOSWJD$;$+94-/NDDUWOENCJZK$-91/$/"!+$$(CN EOQPDJCNXMSWJF **

What is this? Well I'm headed over there anyway. I'll ask him when I get there. I climbed into my old faded red truck and drove to the Cullen's place. When I got there the house looked empty. I got out of my truck and walked up to the house. Confused when the door didn't open, I opened it and walked inside.

"Edward, Alice, anybody?" I called out louder than necessary.

I got no answer but I thought I heard something from upstairs. I ignored it because I spotted a letter on the piano. I walked over and opened it.

_Dearest Bella, _

_We have turned the Cullens into 1 year old infants, as punishment for you still being human. They are human but when they reach their proper age they will change back into a vampire. They will age faster than a normal human infant does. Every 1 week they will age year. So in 1 week they will be 2, and then 3 and so on. It is a wise idea for you to get out of the state, so we have arranged for you to go to Isle Esme. Go to the Seattle airport and look for Gina. She will guide you all the way to Isle Esme. But after that you are on your own. Be sure to take lots of pictures because the Cullen's won't remember this. Good luck Bella._

_-A,C,M Volturi._

_P.s. The van in the garage has 7 car seats in it for you. Keys are in the glovebox._

When I finished reading the letter I dropped it, my phone and my keys. I ran upstairs.

"Edward! Alice! Jasper! Emmett! Rosalie! Esme! Carlisle!" I yelled.

"BAAAAAAAAH!" I heard from Emmett and Rose's room. I opened the door and found 2 little babies sitting on the floor.

The girl had blonde hair and the boy had black hair. They were both wearing diapers, but nothing else.

"Rose? Emmett?" I cooed quietly. They both looked over at me.

"BAH!" Rose babbled. They both crawled over to me. I picked them up.

"ELAAAA!" I heard from across the hall. Alice and Jasper's room. I walked over and opened the door. And sitting on the floor were 2 babies.

The girl had black hair and the boy had blonde hair. They too were only wearing diapers.

"Alice? Jasper?" I cooed. They looked at me.

"Bewa!" Jasper babbled. I walked over and set down Emmett and Rose. I picked up Alice and Jasper. Then I heard a thump from somewhere down the hall. And right after I heard a cry. I quickly put Alice and Jasper down and followed the noise.

I ended up in Carlisle and Esme's room. Again a boy and a girl. But the girl was laying on her back crying. And the boy was sitting next to her. I walked over and picked up the baby girl.

"Esme, its okay. Shhhhh." I cooed.

"Bah." I heard from the door way. I looked over and saw baby Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. They all crawled over and sat around me. After a minute Esme stopped crying.

"Where's Edward?" I asked them, even though I knew they wouldn't answer. I set Esme down.

"Elwa! Elwa! Elwa!" I heard from the hallway. I stood up and walked to Edward's room. I felt all baby Cullens follow me. I walked into Edward's room and saw him sitting on the bed with his phone in his hands.

"Edward?" I asked. He looked up at me and smiled. His eyes were emerald green. That means they all have their human color.

"Elwa!" He said excitedly. He started to crawl to me but I picked him up before he could fall off the bed.

I sat on the floor in the middle of the Cullen's with Edward on my lap.

"We really should go to Isle Esme. It's the only way to keep you safe." I said quietly. They all looked at me, they looked puzzled.

"You guys are too cute." I cooed.

"Do you want to take a trip?" I asked them.

"Elwa bo?" Edward babbled. He looked upset. Elwa bo? What does that mean? Oh!

"Yes, I'm going too." I said. Edward smiled, he has that crooked smile even as a baby. I smiled back.

I set him on the floor and stood up. As soon as I went to take a step away Edward started crying. I bent down and looked him over. He reached his small arms out to me. I laughed and picked him up. I waked over to Edward's dresser and opened my emergency drawer.

I pulled out several sets of clothes for myself. I made a mental note to get the Cullen's clothes and diapers. I shoved my clothes, Edward's wallet and phone, a camera, and a few other things in a backpack. I stuck the backpack on my back and picked up Emmett. I walked out of Edward's room and to the stairs then stopped. I looked down at Alice, Jasper, Rose, Esme and Carlisle.

"Stay here, you can't go down by yourself. I'll come back up and get you." I said to them. Just hoping they listened. They all moved into sitting positions. _They must understand somethings._ I thought. I walked down the stairs then set Edward, Emmett and the backpack down.

"Stay down here." I told them.

I walked back upstairs and picked up Alice and Jasper. I walked down and set them down. I walked back up and grabbed Esme and Carlisle. I walked back down and set them down. I walked back up and grabbed Rose. I walked down and set her down.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the house keys off the key hook. I thought for a minute and then went out and grabbed the letter. I looked around and spotted 7 small stacks on the coffee table. I walked over and looked at the stacks. They were clothes for the Cullen's. I looked down at the Cullens who were looking up at me.

"Okay, Alice come here." I cooed and she raised her arms above her head. I picked her up and sat on the couch. I got her dressed then set her down on the ground again. She is wearing a pink long-sleeved shirt with a brown pair of pants.

"Rosey." I cooed. She crawled over to me. I picked her up and got her dressed. Once she was dressed I set her down. She is wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with a black pair of pants.

"Esme." I cooed. I got Esme dressed. She is wearing a green long-sleeved shirt and a gray pair of pants. I set her down.

"Emmett, your turn." I said. I dressed him in a brown long-sleeved shirt with a black pair of pants. I set him on the floor and got Jasper's clothes.

"Jazzy your turn." He crawled over and I picked him up. I dressed him in a blue long-sleeved shirt and a brown pair of pants. I set him down and grabbed Carlisle's clothes.

"Carlisle come here." He crawled over and raised his arms. I picked him up and got him dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt and a gray pair of pants. I set him on the floor and Edward crawled over to me and smiled.

"Elwa." He said happily.

"Edward." I smiled back and picked him up. I got him dressed in a golden long-sleeved shirt and a black pair of pants. I went to set him down but he curled his legs up, refusing to be set down.

I picked him back up and he let his legs relax. I sighed and set him on my hip. He wrapped his small arm around my arm that was holding onto him. I grabbed my backpack and I walked out to the garage with the Cullens following me. I held the garage door open as the Cullen crawled out the door.

Once they were all out I shut the door and walked over to the van. I opened the driver door and set my backpack down. I slid open the back door and saw 7 little car seats. They were all forward facing, 'big kid' car seats. I set Edward in the one closest to me.

I buckled him in and adjusted the straps. I turned around and picked up Emmett. I set him next to Edward and buckled him in. I grabbed Rosalie and set her next to Emmett. I picked up Alice and put her in a car seat in the back. I buckled her in. I climbed out of the car and grabbed Jasper. I sat him next to Alice and buckled him in. I repeated this twice more with Esme and Carlisle. Once they were all buckled in I got in the driver seat.

I reached over and opened the glovebox and grabbed the keys. I looked back at the Cullens and they looked at me. They are just too cute. _But how long is this going to last_. I grabbed the camera I brought and snapped a picture of them.

I turned around and started the car. I opened the garage door and pulled out. Once I was out I shut the garage door I pulled around to the front of the house and parked.

"I'll be right back." I said. Then I got out and walked up the porch. I locked the door and walked back to the car. I took one last look at the house, knowing that I wouldn't see it for a while.

"Elwa tay?" Edward babbled. I looked back at him and thought. _Tay? _Ahh, he wants to know if I'm okay.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you ready to go on our trip?" I asked them. They all babbled different sounds that sounded like yes.

"Okay, let's go." With that I drove out of the driveway and out onto the road.

* * *

**Okay here you go! **

**I know normal 1 year olds can't really talk like the Cullens are. But the 'older' Cullen is trapped in a smaller body... Everything will make a bit more sense in a chap or 2..**

**Review!**


	2. TrappedDon't Cry

**Here you go!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Bee ne hugy!" Emmett yelled.

"Your hungry?" I asked. They're human right? So they'll eat human food? Right?

"Ay!" They all babbled. So they must want human food. _I hope. _

"Okay we can stop in just a minute." I said.

I pulled into the small town of Port Angeles. I spotted a McDonald's. I drove down and turned into their drive-thru. I ordered 4 boxes of 10 piece chicken nuggets. After I got our food I pulled into a parking spot and passed some chicken out to everyone. I let out a sigh of relief when Emmett started to shovel chicken into his mouth. When I got back into the driver seat I noticed the fuel gauge. Almost Empty. I pulled out of the parking lot and into the gas station. I got out and started the gas pump.

"Bewa!" I heard Jasper yell. I leaned in my open door and looked at him.

"Yes Jazzy?" I asked.

"I hae jue?" He asked.

"You want some juice?" I asked them.

"Ay!" They all said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I said then walked inside. When I came back out Rose was crying. I opened her door.

"What's wrong Rosey?" I asked her.

"Bemet ot fod n ma har!" She cried. I looked her up and down and noticed the food in her hair.

"Emmett did you put food in Rosey's hair?" I asked him. I started to pull the food out of her hair.

"No!" He yelled. But I gave him a look and he looked down.

"Ay." He said quietly.

"Okay, don't do it again. It's not nice." I told him.

"Tay." He said. I then passed out the juice bottles to everyone.

"Tat ou." Jasper babbled.

"Your welcome." I said. Then shut the door and walked around the car. I finished up with the gas and got in the car. I started to drive out of Port Angeles when I caught sight of Edward in my rearview mirror. He looked puzzled.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"Wer me oing?" He asked.

"We are going to Isle Esme. Do you know where that is? You told me about it once." I told him.

"Ay! Reeeeeeeo!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, exactly." I said. _He's still in there! So that must mean they are all still in there. They are just trapped. _I thought.

Edward looked happier as he looked out the window. When we got to the airport I parked in the parking lot not knowing where to go. Just then I spotted 2 people walking toward the van pushing 2, 3 seated strollers. As they got closer I could tell that they are vampires. I climbed out of the van and met them at the back of it.

"Are you Bella Cullen?" One woman asked.

"I, uh, yeah. Are you Gina?" I asked her. I wasn't expecting her to call me Bella _Cullen_.

"Yes, I will guide you to Isle Esme." She said cheerfully. I noticed her eye color, golden. She's a vegetarian. I relaxed a little bit.

"Okay, let me get the kids out of the car." I said turning around. I unbuckled Edward and tried to put him in the stroller but he started to cry when I put him down. I sighed. I set him back in his car seat and put the rest of the Cullens in the strollers. I picked Edward back up and grabbed my backpack, then locked the van.

"They are all so cute." Gina cooed as she smiled at Alice, Rose and Jasper.

"Yeah, I agree." The other woman cooed. "I'm Jessie." She said turning to me.

"I'm Bella. This is Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle." I said gesturing to each Cullen.

"Nice to meet you all." Gina and Jessie said.

"Well we better get to the jet." Gina said. We started walking out of the garage and into the airport. I followed Gina and Jessie, who were pushing 6 of the Cullens. Instead of going up to the gates we turned down a hallway and Gina pulled out a card and slid it in the card reader. It beeped and she opened the door. As we walked in the door the man behind the desk smiled at Gina and Jessie.

"How are you today Jessie?" He asked her. Jessie made a slight face, but he didn't see it.

"I'm good, Jay. How are you?" Jessie asked him.

"I'm great." He said. Gina walked out another door, Jessie and I followed.

"Males." Jessie muttered as the door closed. I caught up to her and walked next to her.

"Do you have a mate?" I asked her. She looked at me, shocked then at Gina who nodded.

"How'd you know I'm a vampire?" She asked curiously.

"Your eyes mostly. You drink animals." I said simply.

"How do you know that?" Gina and Jessie asked. We were stopped at the bottom of the jet stairs now.

"The Cullens are vampire but the Volturi changed them into infants as punishment for me being human. Anyway, they drink animals and their eyes are gold." I said.

I climbed the stairs and set Edward and my backpack down. I went back out and put the Cullens on the jet 2 at a time. Once the Cullens were out of the strollers Gina ad Jessie folded them up and hauled them onto the jet.

"So, you, a human, stay with vampires?" Jessie asked once we were settled.

"Yeah, when Edward was a vampire he and I fell in love. But several months later he and his family left me behind because he wanted me to have a normal life. And it almost killed both of us. Edward got a call from Rose because Alice came back, because she thought I was dead. So Edward, who thought I was dead, went to the Volturi. Alice and I followed after him, to stop him. The Volturi said we could go but that I should be changed soon. And since I'm still human this is their punishment to me." I told them.

I looked down at Edward but his figure was blurry. I wiped my tears away and noticed he had tears in his eyes. I picked him up and wiped his tears away.

"Shhhh, don't cry. If you cry then I'll cry." I said. He sniffled and rested his head on my shoulder. I felt warm tears fall on my shoulder.

"Don't cry..." I tried to say it evenly but my voice cracked and I cried silently. Edward lifted his head and looked at me.

"Dot ry Elwa." He babbled. I wiped my tears away and smiled at him.

"Oh Bella I almost forgot." Gina said. She got up and walked to the front of the jet. I looked out the window and noticed that we were already in the air.

I noticed Alice and Jasper standing up by the window looking out it. Emmett was rolling around on the floor. Rose was sitting near Emmett. Esme was laying on her stomach on the floor with her bottom in the air. Jessie was holding Carlisle, playing peek-a-boo. He was giggling like crazy.

_So only part of them are in there. Part baby, part them._ I thought sadly.

"These are for you. Oh isn't he cute." Gina said, looking at Edward. He has fallen asleep in my lap. Gina set 7 bags in the chair next to me.

"Gina can you get my camera out of my backpack and take pictures of everybody?" I asked her.

"Sure." She got my camera out and started taking pictures.

I grabbed one of the bags. It had a picture of some shopping bags, Alice. I looked inside and and found diapers, baby wipes, clothes, a swimming suit and a blanket that had pictures of shopping bag all over it. I looked at the other diaper bags pictures. A cowboy hat and boots, Jasper. A baseball; bat and glove, Emmett. A mirror and a hairbrush, Rosalie. A stethoscope, Carlisle. An elegant looking house, Esme. And lastly a piano, Edward.

I felt him stir in my lap but I was too focused on the piano picture. I felt tears well up in my eyes again.

"Elwa dot ry." Edward said. He looked sad.

"Okay, I'm okay. I'll get through this. _We'll_ get through this. I won't let anything happen to you." I said holding Edward close to me. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme and Carlisle all crawled over to me. They sat at my feet. That's when I smelt it.

"Okay, who's poopy?" I asked.

"Ne!" They all yelled. _Okay, this is going to be the awkward part._ I thought.

"Alright." I said. I scooted down onto the floor and sat down. The Cullens all backed up. I grabbed Edward's bag and laid him on the travel mat.

After changing 7 poopy diapers I was finally done. As I finished tying the plastic bag that had the last poopy diaper, Alice yawned. Which caused a yawning chain with in the babies. I laughed and sat back down. I carefully picked each Cullen and set them on my lap. I leaned back in the chair and let the Cullens get around each other, on top of me. Soon they were all asleep.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"9:26." Jessie said as Gina snapped a picture of us.

"When are we going to land?" I asked.

"About 10." Gina said.

"Okay." I mumbled. A few minutes later I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**You like? **

**Review!**


	3. Baby? I No Baby!

**Here you go! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Elwa! Me her. Wade up. Elwa!" Edward babbled, from my lap. I opened my eyes and took in the scene. The jet was empty, and it was dark outside.

"Elwa! Dum on. Me ned go." Edward babbled.

"Where is everybody?" I asked him. He looked toward the door.

"We're out here, Bella. The Cullens are all buckled in." Jessie said, poking her head in the jets door.

"Okay, I'll be out in a second." I said. I stood up with Edward in my arms, I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the jet. Sure enough Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all in the strollers, still fast asleep.

"Alright, let's get going. Us vampires need to get back before the sun rises." Gina said.

Gina and Jessie pushed the strollers while I carried Edward. We walked down to the docks. They lead us to a boat. Jessie hoped into the boat and Gina picked up a stroller and passed it to Jessie. They did the same with the other one, then Gina helped me climb in.

"Elwa. Me tied." Edward said sleepily.

"You can sleep now. We'll be there soon." I said. Edward laid down in my arms and closed his eyes. Gina started the boat and pulled away from the dock. We were on the water about 45 minutes before an island came into view.

"Dat's ilaand Isma." One of the Cullen's babbled. I looked down and saw Alice pointing to the island.

"Yeah, that's where we will be staying for a while." I said.

"Isela. Why we go?" Carlisle asked.

"Because all of you are babies and this is the only way to keep you safe." I told him.

"Baabyy. I no baabyy." Emmett said.

"Yes you are and your cute as a button. I'm going to take lots of pictures to show you when you grow up." I said.

"Me all baabyys?" Edward asked sleepily.

"Yes, sweetheart. All of you are babies." I said. He closed his eyes again.

"It not posble." Esme said.

"Come on, we're here." Gina said.

Gina and Jessie placed the strollers on the dock and I climbed out. We walked up to the house. I walked up to the door and turned the knob. Surprisingly it was unlocked. Gina and Jessie pushed the strollers into the house and slowly backed out the door.

"Good luck, Bella." Jessie said. Then they were gone. I didn't hear the boat start so they must've left it here.

I laid Edward on the couch and set my backpack down. I helped the Cullens out of the strollers and set them on the floor.

"Bewa, dose peopo dary." Jasper said looking at the closed front door.

"Their scary? I thought nothing scared you Jasper." I joked. He turned and looked at me. He almost looked like he was glaring. I quickly grabbed my camera and took a picture.

"You are so cute in this picture." I giggled. Jasper huffed and started to crawl down a hallway.

"Where do you think you are going?" I asked.

"Me do weep." He said. Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett started to follow him.

I gently picked up Edward and followed behind them. They stopped in front of a door, I opened it and they crawled in. Inside the room was a giant bed with a light green comforter and darker colored pillows. There was a dresser, a light green couch and 2 doors. I guess one of the doors lead to a closet and the other on leads to a bathroom.

"Ela, me dot jamies?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, let me go get your diaper bags." I said. I laid Edward in the middle of the bed and walked out of the room. I walked into the living room and grabbed the diaper bags off the strollers and my backpack.

"Elwa! Here ou bo? Elwa!" Edward screamed. I quickly walked back into the bedroom and saw Edward sitting up on the bed with tears running down his cheeks.

"Edward, I had to go get the diaper bags. Relax." I said.

I picked him up and sat on the floor. Edward clung to me while I changed the Cullens diapers and clothes. I set Edward on the floor and stood up. He started to whine.

"Edward, I need to go change. I'll be right back." I said. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I changed quickly and opened the door. Edward was waiting just outside the door, I almost tripped over him.

"Edward, you can't sit in front of the door silly. I could step on you." I said, picking him up.

"But me mis ou." Edward said.

"I was only in there for a minute." I said. I put him on the bed and helped the rest of the Cullens up.

"So?" He said.

I climbed into the bed and laid in the middle of the bed. The Cullen's laid next to me on both sides and Edward laid on my stomach. I pulled the cover over us and made sure no one was close enough to the edge to fall off.

"Go to sleep, Edward. Your tired." I whispered.

"Ou tay ere? Ight. I weep and ou tay." He said.

"Yes, I'll stay right here. It's kind of hard to move when your laying on my stomach and your family is laying on both sides of me." I said. Edward smiled and laid his head on my chest. He was asleep in minutes. I think the last one to fall asleep was me.

* * *

**This is my favorite chap so far... :) You like?**

**Review!**


	4. Protector

**2,004 words.. The longest chap so far.. :)**

**This is also the last pre-written chap.. Bear with me from now on.. :) I'll update ASAP**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

"Elwa!"

"Bewa!"

"Ela!"

"Isela!"

"Bee!"

"Selwa!"

"Bah!"

I opened my eyes to blinding light and a baby sitting on me, with 6 others sitting around me. I sat up and looked around. I started to panic. I wasn't in Edward's room. Where is Edward?

"Edward! Where did these babies come from?" I called out. The babies looked at me.

"Elwa. Me." The baby sitting on me said. I blinked a few times as yesterday came back to me.

"Oh my god. How long have you guys been up?" I asked, finally remembering.

"Dot wong." Carlisle said.

"Bee, hugy." Emmett said. I pulled Edward off my stomach and sat up. He crawled into my lap and gave me a hug.

"Noning Elwa." Edward mumbled into my stomach. I hugged him back and laughed.

"Noning Edward." I said. He pulled back and looked at me. He frowed and looked down.

"I baaaby." Edward said. He was so serious when it said it I had to laugh. He frowed at me.

"Yes you are. You are the cutest baby I've ever seen." I said.

"Bee, hugy!" Emmett exclaimed. I looked over at him. He was sittng next to Rosey.

"Okay, come on then. Let's see if the kitchen is stocked. If not then we might have a problem." I said. I climbed out of the bed and set the Cullen's on the floor 1 by 1. Edward was last and of course he wanted to be carried.

"No Edward. If I carry you all the time how are you going to learn how to walk?" I asked. I set him on the floor and followed Emmett to the kitchen. I heard Edward start crying when I walked out of the room but his cries were getting closer. I looked around the kitchen to find it fully stocked.

"Okay, pancakes and sausage okay with everybody?" I asked. They all said different versions of yes. Edward didn't answer me, he just sat next to Alice and Jasper and cried, reaching for me.

"Wared erioswe dop cryng ou ound like a baabby." Alice babbled. Edward stopped crying and looked at her.

"Alcee, i wat to see ou be baaaby ad Hazer be humn ad ou not wat to be caried." Edward said. Alice just looked away from him. Edward nodded his head once.

"Elwa! Pik me up! I wove ou!" Edward screamed. I looked over at him.

"I love you too Edward." I said. He continued his crying.

"Bewa peas pid Werd up. He diving me a ache." Jasper said, he was rubbing his head. I laughed.

"Pelease Ela." Alice said

"Pase Bah." Rose babbled.

"Pweese Isela." Carlisle said.

"Pease Bee." Emmett whined.

"Selwa peas." Esme said.

"Peas Elwa." Edward cried. I walked over and picked him up.

"Only because you all said please. Now come on, breakfast is ready." I said. We went into the living room.

"Sit in here. I'll go get your food." I said. They all sat down, including Edward. I walked into the kitchen and Edward whined a little. I carrided out the 7 plates and set them on the floor in front of the Cullen's. They all started chowing down.

"Dis ummy." Jasper said with a mouthful of food.

"Jasper don't talk with your mouth full." I said.

"Tay!" He said happily. They all continued to eat. Edward was halfway done when he looked at me and frowned.

"Elwa no eat?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said. He picked up a piece of pancake and one of sausage and crawled over to me. He held the smushed food out to me.

"Eat Elwa." Edward said. I looked at the smushed food and shook my head.

"How about you eat that and I'll get my own." I said. Edward seemed to think for a minute and then shoved the food into his mouth. He crawled back to his plate.

"Otay." He said. I laughed and walked into the kitchen. I served myself some food and went back out to the living room. When I got back I only saw Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Rose and Edward. Jasper and Emmett were gone.

"Jasper and Emmett get over here now. I am not going to put up with you and your running away and getting into trouble." I said, loudly. I heard someone crawling down the hall. Jasper came out with his diaper bag in tow. He slowly crawled up to me.

"Ne dier ned new. I jo jet duff for ou." Jasper babbled. I laughed and set my food down.

"Okay, let me find Emmett then I'll change your diaper." I said.

"Emmett where are you?" I called out.

There was a thud from somewhere in the house followed by a cry. I quickly followed the crying and came into the dining room. Emmett was laying on his back on the floor. I picked him up. I rocked him and checked him for any broken somethings. I found nothing so I continued to try and get him to calm down.

"Emmett what did you do?" I asked him. He just cried.

"Bah, Bemet tay?" Rose asked. I looked down and she was sitting by my feet.

"Yeah he's okay. I think he's just scared himself mostly." I said.

She still looked worried. I sat down and she looked him over herself. Emmett looked at her and climbed out of my lap. He sat next to her and she tried to hug him. They ended up laying on their backs next to each other. I walked back out to the living room and saw Jasper laying on his back next to his diaper bag. I laughed and walked over to him.

"Inawe." He said. I laughed and changed his diaper quickly. Emmett and Rose crawled into the room and sat by the couch. I sat on the couch and picked up my plate. I started to eat and the Cullen's sat and played on the floor, Edward sat at my feet.

"Ela, we po don da ech?" Alice asked. I lookd at her confused.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Do da ech. Da ech!" Alice exclaimed.

"What?" I asked again.

"Ot dere!" She exclaimd pointing out the big glass window to the beach.

"Oh, you want to go to the beach." I said finally understanding.

"Ya!" She exclaimed happily. I got off the couch. I picked up the kids plates and walked into the kitchen. I set them in the sink and walked into the living room again.

"Alright, who wants to go to the beach?" I asked. They all babbled their versions of me. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed their swimsuits out of their diaper bags. The boy's have trunks and the girls have one peices.

Carlisle's swimsuit is white with ambulances on it. Esme's suit is baby yellow with flowers on it. Emmett's suit is black with trucks on it. Rose's suit is purple with dress-up accesories on it. Jasper's suit is blue with police cars on it. Alice's suit is excatly like Rose's but hot pink. Edward's suit is golden with dragons on it.

I walked to the living room to find Emmett and Carlisle naked down to their diapers. Jasper with his pants off and his shirt half off. Edward with his shirt off and his pants half off. The girls are still in their clothes.

"I have a feeling I am going to have a hard time keeping clothes on you guys." I said. I thought I saw Emmett nod as I sat beside Jasper. He had his arms up in the air and was struggling to get out.

"Ou! Ou! Out!" He wailed. I pulled his shirt off him and he had the strangest look on his face. Lips purse, eyebrows pulled together, eyes round. He calmed down a sat happily in front of me. He smiled up at me and I saw Edward frown from beside him.

Edward crawled a little closer and reached out his hand. He smacked Jasper on the arm.

"Na!" He yelled at Jasper.

"Edward, you don't hit. It's not nice. Say your sorry, now." I said sternly. His bottom lip pushed out and he had tears well up in his eyes.

"I orry Hazer." Edward said quietly. Edward had a tear roll down his cheek. He crawled into my lap.

"It tay." Jasper said.

"On't be med at ne Elwa peas." Edward cried. He buried his face in my leg. I picked him up and sat him in my lap.

"I'm not mad at you. You just need to be nice to Jasper. Okay?" I said softly. He just hugged me. We sat there for a minute and I could tell Alice was getting impatient. I shifted Edward so I could help the others get into their swimsuits.

Once everyone was in their swimsuits I put on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. I grabbed a few towels, the camera and the sunscreen.

"Who's ready to go to the beach?" I asked. They all said me. I laughed at their cuteness. I went for the backdoor but Edward started to whine. I waved him over and he crawled over the me. He sat down and grasped the air above his head. I picked him up and we slowly made our way down to the water.

Once we were there I laid out a towel and sat down. The Cullens stayed close but to themselves and played in the sand.

"Emmett! Don't eat the sand!" I yelled as he went to put some in his mouth. He pouted and let the sand fall out of his hand. We spent the rest of the morning on the beach, playing ad having fun. Eventually I could see the Cullens slowly falling asleep.

"Come on guys. Time for a nap." I said.

"No!" They all yelled.

"Yeah, it's time. Come on." I said. They sadly and slowly followed me back up to the house. When we got back it was almost 11. I quickly changed the Cullens into clean clothes and we all sat on the couch.

Jasper and Esme shared a pillow and fell asleep quickly. Emmett and Carlisle crashed out next. Quickly followed by Alice and Rose. Edward fought his sleep and sat up in my lap. I laid him down in my lap and he looked up at me with tired eyes and a tired smile.

"Edward you need to sleep." I whispered. He shook his head and fought off sleep some more. I cradled him to my chest and started humming my lullaby. He was asleep within minutes.

"Wove ou." He whispered just before he fell asleep.

"I miss you." I whispered, playing with Edward's soft baby hair. I was talking to _my_ Edward not just baby Edward. I missed my 17 year old Edward. The one who held me while I slept. The one who kept the bad dreams away. The one who loved me unconditionaly. The one who was always protecting me.

Now it's the other way around. I'm protecting Edward and the Cullens from the harsh outside world. I'm the one holding them while they sleep. I'm the one keeping any bad dreams away. I'm the one taking care of 7 one year old babies at only 18. I'm the one who has to fight through everything that will be thrown at us.

I'm the protector, the mother, the big sister, the one who will risk my life to save the Cullen babies. I'm the one to tell them their baby advertures. I'm the one who gets to hear what they want to be when they grow up because they won't know any different. The outside world is an alien world to them. They are babies who know nothing about vampires, werewolves and other nightmare creatures.

I will protect the Cullen babies, even if it's the last thing I do. I mean seriously the Volturi changed them into babies, what else could they do?

* * *

**Yes, what else can the Volturi do? **

**Review**


	5. Hitting The Wall Of Reality

**I have two chapters for this story.. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**1 Week Later... The Cullens are 2**

I sighed as I watched the Cullens play in the water. It's been 1 week since we came to Isle Esme. We are slowly running out of food thanks to the 7 hungry baby Cullens and myself. Shopping on the main land is going to be awkward. One 18 year old with seven 2 year olds who look nothing like her, would be awkward.

They are growing so fast, not that that wasn't to be expected. Each Sunday they age a whole year. They are aging 1 year in a week. Plus their older selves are still in there so they are more advanced than a normal 2-year-old.

Edward toddled through the sand up to me. All the Cullens started to walk a few days ago. He plopped down and sat in my lap.

"Elwa, wat ou tink bout?" Edward asked. He looked up at me and I looked down at him.

"How big you are getting." I said with a smile. He smiled and went back to watching the water.

"OOK! BEE OOK! RAB!" Emmett yelled. I looked over to Emmett and saw him holding a reddish-brown object at arm's length. He wobbled through the sand with the others following. He stopped at the edge of my towel and smiled. He smiled from ear to ear as he held the dangling crab.

"EWW!" Edward yelled. He flew from my lap and away from Emmett.

"Bee ook, rab." Emmett said again.

"That's a very nice crab, Emmett. Can you go put him back now?" I asked. Honestly the crab looked hungry and I didn't want Emmett or the others to be lunch.

"Can me eep him?" Emmett asked sadly. His smile fell as the silence continued.

"If you keep him then his friends will miss him." I said trying to explain. "Do you want a picture with him before you let him go?" I asked. The crab was starting to squirm in Emmett's hand.

"YA!" He yelled. I grabbed the camera and snapped a picture. When the camera flashed Emmett screamed. I dropped the camera and rushed to Emmett's side. The crab had clamped down on Emmett's wrist.

Emmett continued to scream and thrash his arm around. The others gathered around while I grabbed Emmett's arm. I finally pried the crab off Emmett's wrist and threw it toward the water.

"Owwie." Emmett cried. He plopped down on the sand and held his wrist. I sank to his side and gently took his wrist. The cut wasn't too deep, thank god, so it was only a little blood that dripped from his wrist. Rose stood next to Emmett and pat his head gently.

"Come on, let's go inside and get you a band-aid." I said. I picked him up and the others grabbed the towels. Alice dragged her towel along the sand, Esme and Jasper theirs. Edward had my towel, his and the camera. Rose has her towel and Emmett's. Carlisle dragged his towel and held the sunscreen. I carried a whimpering Emmett in my arms.

The Cullens trailed behind me slightly as we walked up the path. Once we got into the house everyone dropped everything and followed Emmett and I into the bathroom. Esme, Jasper, Alice and Edward stood in the door way. I sat Emmett on the closed toilet and Rose stood at his side, Carlisle on his other. While I grabbed the band-aid, the peroxide and a washcloth.

"Tat gong hurt!" Rose yelled, pointing at brown bottle in my hand.

"It's just going to bubble and clean the cut." I said. She still looked doubtful and Carlisle nodded.

"It be okay Emeet. Isela and I make ou beter." Carlisle said. I smiled at Carlisle's baby doctor side.

"Carlisle, can you hold this under Emmett's wrist?" I asked him. I handed him the washcloth when he nodded. I held my hand out for Emmett's hand.

"Can I have your hand?" I asked Emmett. He eyed me then Rose then Carlisle. He slowly laid his hand in mine. Carlisle held the washcloth under our hands and I slolwy poured the peroxide on Emmett's wrist and he yelped.

The peroxide bubbled and Emmett started crying. After a minute he calmed down as I rinsed the peroxide away. I dried off his wrist then wrapped his tiny wrist in the band-aid.

I never thought I would be putting a band-aid on my bear of a brother Emmett. The thought would have made me laugh a week ago but now... It's all so real. Their all so... tiny and fragile and... human.

I was lost in my thoughts as we all walked out to the living room and I turned on a movie for them. Finding Nemo. I sat on the couch with Edward in my lap, Alice and Jasper on my left, Emmett and Rose on my right Carlisle and Esme at my feet on the floor.

One big happy family watching a movie. Only we weren't the family we should be. I should be sitting in Edward's lap. Alice and Jasper next to us with Alice in Jasper's lap. Rose and Emmett on the love seat making out. Carlisle and Esme sitting on the other loveseat together. And we wouldn't be watching Finding Nemo.

That's how it should be, one big happy family depending on no one for anything except love. Not 7 babies depending on me for food, love and protection. The only thing I can ask myself is, _Why me?_

* * *

**Ahh, Bella... If only you knew what's coming...**


	6. A Look Into His Mind

**I have decided to take a look into Edward's mind. **

**Now, remember... It's 17-year-old Edward stuck in a baby body... So his thoughts and whatnot are more advanced than a normal 2 year olds...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I can come up with one explanation why I seem so short. Why I couldn't speak properly. Why I had the shortest attention span ever. Why Bella was constantly watching me worriedly. She watches all of us that way - Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Like she ready to throw herself in the line of danger for us.

My family and I are babies. But how? Why?

I watched Bella dance with Alice, Jasper and Rose to music that was playing. I watched Emmett build something with the blocks. I watched Carlisle look a Dr. Seuss book. I watched Esme clean up the toys. I sat on the couch watching.

I felt like that's all I could do. I wasn't big enough to protect Bella from hurting herself. I wasn't old enough to hold a conversation. Bella looked over at me and smiled.

"Come dance, Edward." She said. She held her hand out to me and I couldn't help but smile. I hopped off the couch and joined the dancing. Bella picked me up and spun me around, I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped me. Suddenly there was a knocking. Bella became stiff and looked toward the door.

Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came closer to Bella and I. I think they had come to the same conclusion I had. We weren't strong enough to protect each other. We had to let Bella do that.

The knocking started again. Bella set me down and took a step toward the door. I grabbed her hand before she could go any more. She must have seen something in my face that she didn't like because she put on a smile.

"It's okay. Stay here. I'll be right back." She said. She gently pulled her hand from mine and walked to the door. I quickly climbed onto the couch and ducked behind it, peeking over the back. The back of the couch faced the front door, like a wall.

Alice, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and Emmett climbed up and copied me. We hid behind our wall and watched Bella open the door. She pulled it open a little and froze.

"Isabella, how nice to see you again." A voice said. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"What do you want, Aro?" Bella asked. She kept the door only slightly open still.

"We went shopping." I assumed Aro said. "Can we come in?" Aro asked. Bella shifted slightly and everything was quiet for a long while.

"Is it just you three?" She asked.

"Demetri and Felix are at the boat but yes, just us." Aro said. Bella slowly opened the door, looking over at us nervously.

"Don't worry child. We just fed." A second voice said as three men walked into the house. Bella seemed to shiver at his words. She moved over next to the couch and placed herself between us and the men. The three men were in black robes and the each had about 7 plastic bags. I turned and sat on the couch, the others did the same.

"Where should we put these?" The third voice asked.

"The kitchen is over there." Bella said pointing toward the kitchen. The three men walked into the kitchen and came back with empty hands.

"Introduce us?" Aro asked.

"You already know them." Bella stated. The three men laughed.

"Correction, we know the vampires, not the humans." The second man said.

"I'm sorry, Marcus. I didn't realize. How rude am I?" Bella mumbled. Her voice was different, joking? Funny? Smart? I couldn't think of the word I was looking for.

"Watch it." Marcus, the second man, growled. Bella shivered and walked over to us.

"Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and Esme." Bella said quickly pointing to each of us.

"Ahh, my old friend Carlisle. I'm sorry you had to go through this, but it was the only way." Aro said looking at Carlisle.

I didn't like the color of the mens eyes. They were too pink? Blue? Black? What's the color?! This being a baby thing sucks. I have less then half the mind I had before. I couldn't even remember the simple color.

"Isela." Carlisle said. He reached toward her, opening and closing his hands. He wanted her to pick him up. She picked him up and he looked at the three men.

"Ou an weave now." Carlisle said. Bella laughed quietly. The three men seemed a little sad? Angry? Stupid baby brain!

"What did he say?" The third man asked.

"You mean you have a photographic memory but you can't decipher simple baby talk, Caius?" Bella said. He growled and moved toward Bella. The other two held him back and he stopped trying to pull away from them.

"He said, you can leave now." Bella said angrily.

"Carlisle, kicking us out so soon? But we just got here." Aro said.

"Yes." Carlisle said. The three seemed shocked.

"Isabella, we'll be seeing you." Aro said. The other two nodded in confirmation?

"Bye now." Bella said. The three walked out the front door and Bella shut it behind them. She set Carlisle down and we all climbed off the couch. After a minute of quietness the others got distracted by things.

I wasn't distracted. I watched Bella looking out the front window. She looked sad? Happy? Mad? Ugh! I stumbled over and stood next to her. I wrapped my arms around her leg and rested my head on her leg.

She ran her hand through my hair and then picked me up. She hugged me tightly and seemed to vibrate. I soon felt water drops on my neck. I looked at Bella and she had water running down her face. I didn't like it. She looked so sad.

"Do't cry." I said. I put my arms over her shoulders and laid my head on her shoulder. She pulled me even closer.

"I miss you." She said very quiet. I didn't get it... I was right here. Why did she miss me?

* * *

**Awww... I can't decided if this is a sweet chapter or a sad one... **

**Review**


End file.
